


Different Ways to Say I Love You

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [44]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, but fluffy fluff really, mention of long distance relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: This is part of my Lifelong Love Letter universe and it’s January/February 2019. Isabella is 5 years old and Alex is around 20 months.





	Different Ways to Say I Love You

You loved having Sebastian home for a longer stretch of time. It was good for the kids to have a set routine for a while and you just enjoyed being home with your partner and best friend.

You missed him when he was gone. You made a point to talk every day or night when you were apart, just like you made sure he would see the kids on skype at least every other day depending on his work schedule and bedtimes.

You would still share your day with him and you knew that no matter what he was only ever a phone call and a plane ride away.

You just missed the other side of your relationship. Sebastian’s love language was far from only verbal. It wasn’t that he didn’t tell you and the kids he loved you. He did. Often and freely, but he showed it too. It was the show of affections you missed the most when he was gone.

Off course you missed him too when you were on the road, but that was different for some reason. You were busy and it was only at night when you reached the hotels you really felt it. When you were home with the kids all the memories of the small things he would do during the day, crept into your mind and you missed him.

You missed all of the things you loved so much about him while he was at home. You loved how Isabella would always seek him out to do her hair in the morning. You loved watching the two of them play as Isabella sat on the floor in front of the couch or a chair as Sebastian gently brushed through her unruly brown locks, she had no doubt inherited from her father. His full focus was always on her, as he fought to get her hair to cooperate, never causing her any pain in the process and still answering all of her questions as Isabella never stopped talking from she sat down until she got up kissing him thank you.

You loved how he would always have one of the kids, usually Alex, in his lap when he was sitting in the living room, going over scripts and notes from his manager. Sure he was miles away at times, but Alex loved babbling away, playing with whatever toy in his hand while his dad gently rubbed his back or chubby little tummy.

One of your favorite moments to witness was when Sebastian was giving the kids a bath. He always took part in whatever game they were playing in the water, not paying much attention to how soaking wet he got himself in the process. When the games were done and the water was cold, he would always wrap them in the fluffiest blankets he could find, pulling them into a tight embrace as he rubbed warmth back into their tiny bodies.  

Bedtimes were his favorite, you knew that. Sebastian would always read out loud to both kids. All three of them squished closely together, lying on Isabella’s bed. He would make voices and faces, drawing the children into another world along with him.

When the story ended Sebastian would carry his son back to his own room, kissing him goodnight before returning to his daughter. He sat with her for a few minutes, listening to her talk about her favorite parts of the story, before he tugged her in and kissed her goodnight.

Sebastian would tell his kids he loved them every night and often multiple times during the day, but it was all the silent ways he told them you knew would matter the most to them as they grew up. Just like it was his silent ways of telling you, that made you love him just a little more every day and miss him so much when he was on set.

Even if you tried, you wouldn’t be able to count the times during the day Sebastian would touch you. It would be everything from small brushes of his hands when he moved past you in the kitchen or bathroom, to him grabbing you with a cheeky smile on his face as you passed each other in the hallway. He would press you against the wall, kiss you breathless before returning on his way with a wink as if nothing had happened.

He’d always hold your hand or have his arm wrapped around you when you went for walks through the city. Just like he never failed to tug you closely against his side as you watched your children play in the park.

He was cuddly and affectionate throughout the day, kissing you hello and goodbye everything one of you left the apartment for no matter how long. He would wrap his arms around you from behind as you cooked dinner and cuddle with you on the couch after the kids had gone to bed.

Even if Sebastian was never to tell you he loved you again, which he still did frequently, you’d never doubt his love. How affectionate, kind and loving he was with you and your kids were your favorite thing about him and one of the reasons you knew that you’d never stop loving him.


End file.
